borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ironclad
What a modded Ironclad looks like Is it boss-specific drop, Armory-chest item, or just a random loot? I found mine as a drop from Crawmerax.Gmoneyy 18:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Random loot Jmb1990 20:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone found a Fortifed Ironclad? it should be possible because pangolion manufactued it, but all i've seen are Hardend--SS4FireFox 01:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) It isn't possible, hardened is a prefix, e.g. it goes in the first name slot Fortified is a title (second slot) alongside ironclad itself, so you can have a Hardened Ironclad or a Hardened Fortified but you can't have a Fortified Ironclad without modding. "I stand unvanquished!" I think the listed red text descritpion is wrong. I was just playing around with my ironclad in the underdome to test it out, and after every death the incapacitation time still decreased as usual. However, after each second wind I had full hp and shields, so I'm guessing that's what it actually does. 22:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It may decrease after every time, but it seriously lengthens your time before death, much like Brick's Die Hard skill. Apparently it's much more like that than thought, if it also fully restores your health and shields when you get a second wind. -- 22:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the the first statement. After fighting Crawmerax and getting killed alot, my time didn't seem extended at all. After getting downed, the time decreased as usual. Unless it's a chance that it might happen, I think it's a little far stretch to say that the "Bleeding time" remains the same every time because of this. Samjoko 19:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Samjoko After alot of testing i found no effects on time before death - its the same with shield or without. It doesent gives you any additional hp after second wind either.Sinael 16:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed here, it doesn't seem to have any effect with me, wether i equip it or not, my bleed out time remains the same, and the damage i take from those crawmerax minions also remains the same. If it might be of any interest, i'm playing a lvl 61 Hunter =S. -Cipher- 16:09, April 30, 2010 (GMT+2) While I myself do not have an Ironclad, I do have a level 61 PNG-550XC Impenetrable Enduring shield with a 2568 capacity and a 265 recharge rate. Comparing this to the level 59 "Hardened" Ironclad (implying its capacity can go much higher if it were a Reinforced or Impenetrable) on the article that still has a greater capacity than my shield, it would seem that the Ironclad is simply a shield with an unrivaled capacity. Just my 2 cents on the issue, but it's a comparison that seems to hold up. StarPilot 20:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it would help if we put down what class we are using this shield with, since it may for some reason make a difference. I'm just trying to come up with reasons as to why there are these conflicting accounts of effects going on here. If it does give one full hp, and an increase in time before death, it seems like it may be a shield that would be best suited for Brick, meaning that the affect may only work on him. As for me, I'm a Siren, and I have found no increase in before death time, and no full hp recovery after a second wind. I tried this with, and without, a defender class mod on. EarthboundD 04:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) What Luck Of the few pearlescents I've come across, I've found two Hardened Ironclads.Gmoneyy 02:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : I got the same one, but with slightly higher recharge, it's awesome since I have 9/5 diehard so I take like a full minute or more to run out of downed time : hi guys i was given an Alacritous Ironclad much like the first image on this page with capacity arround 2900 and overcharge capacity! do you think its moded?? can the ironclad be Alacritous. i was told it can't because of that but i thought Alacritous was a generic prefix that any shield could have. your thoughts on this would be apreciated. Galarim 09:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC)GalarimGalarim 09:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It can, if it has "leftside4" + "body4" parts in it, which provides large regeneration boost at cost of capacity. Shield names are given after parts shield has, and actually dont give them any additional properties or bonuses. Post a screenshot of your shield so we can see what parts it uses. But anyway there is no way to mod shields past a legit limit anymore.Sinael 15:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) so,does ironclad have 50% damage reduction?and if yes,will it completely negate incoming damage with bricks juggernaut(5/5) or it will be just 75% reduction? 06:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) got one a few days ago, Cap: 2151 Recharge: 245. Piece of junk IMO Just to stop the edit war "*Also after multiple downs your bleed out bar decreases at the same rate no matter how many downs." Effects on bleedout time are still being checked. Many effects have been appearing for many people, so until confirmation can be given across the board, put speculation on the talk. --Nagamarky 12:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Over level 50? This may sound stupid but how do you find weapons and shields with over a level 50 requirement and how do you get past level 50, I thought that was the level cap? :61 is the new 50. It's called DLC3. --Nagamarky 14:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) big boy New Variations Just wondering. Is anyone going to post any examples of this shield BESIDES the 2985/265 Level 61 construct? Seriously, everyone and their brother has a copy of that shield. - Uberorb (Talk) Impenetrable prefix Impenetrable Ironclad is legit... LEGIT pearls: Name - Prefixes Serpens - Glorius, Support Bessie - Fearsome, Rolling Stalker - Fanged, Double, Scoped, Cold Nemesis - Lightning, Undertaker - Steel, Aries - Savage, Pearl Avenger - Punishing Tsunami '- Cobalt '''Jackal '- Hunter's 'Rose '- Alactrious '''Omega - Alactrious 'Ironclad' - Impenetrable, Hardened :your source please? 01:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC)ob : :No prob...http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=104163 and http://zerosubstance.net/borderlands/viewitem.php?id=15 :) :Aparently its a drop from Craw and my friend found it and duped it for me so its legit. Please change the article back. 01:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) F duncanfogg would disagree. neither of those links contain your info above. the first is AK SlaY3R defending a claim of legitimacy and the second is just a place to upload stuff. 01:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Im really sorry...i really wanted it to be legit (i really want a pearl shield)...i guess ill sell it and farm Craw :(... Oh BTW i really like your wiki it's helped me out ALOT! :(edit uncaps)dont sell it! sorry for shouting but ill tell you why. prefix makes no difference in stats so unless i were a purist id keep it. at least until i found a similar one. 01:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ps no apology nec. : :Thanks. i might register because i use this wiki all the time now lolz.